Generation of electric power is a necessary component for the operation of modern society. Alternatives to conventional electric power generation sources fueled by coal or nuclear materials continue to be explored. One of the most inexpensive and cleanest methods for generating large amounts of electric power is hydroelectric power generation. The use of hydroelectric power generation, however, is limited because it requires the availability of vast quantities of water and the feasibility of constructing a large dam to store the large amount of water. Moreover, the geological sites where the requisite conditions for hydroelectric power generation can be satisfied are few and far between. These limitations often require reliance on other means of power generation such as nuclear and fossil fuel power plants, which are expensive and environmentally unattractive.
Other sources of energy, such as wind and solar power, are environmentally clean and relatively inexpensive. However, a large-scale utilization of these sources for electric power generation is not currently in practice because of several limitations that are inherent in these methods. For example, wind power and solar energy both require a disproportionately large surface area for a large-scale operation. Further, these methods are unreliable because of their dependence on the weather conditions. Thus, it is difficult to obtain continuous generation of a large amount of electric power through wind power or solar energy.
Because of the inherent limitations of most power generation methods, it would be desirable to develop an alternative power generation method that could provide power with the benefits of hydroelectric generation, but with reduced geographical restrictions.
Buoyancy force is a form of gravitational force. For ease of explanation, however, xe2x80x9cgravityxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cgravitationalxe2x80x9d will be used for scenarios in which the capsule is denser than the surrounding environment. xe2x80x9cBuoyantxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbuoyancyxe2x80x9d will refer to scenarios in which the capsule is less dense than the surrounding environment, and thus rises upwardly. xe2x80x9cEMF,xe2x80x9d otherwise known as electromotive force, is any voltage induced by moving a conductor across a magnetic field.
The present invention pertains to a new method and system of electric power generation, which requires neither large amounts of water nor a large dam construction. The present invention pertains to a Buoyancy-Driven System (BDS), which uses the motion of magnet capsules through coil modules to generate electric power. Like the typical hydroelectric power system, the BDS uses gravitational energy. The BDS, however, also makes use of buoyancy force in accordance with Archimedes"" Principle.
In the conventional hydroelectric power system, fast-flowing water held back by a dam turns the turbine in an electric generator. The water rushing out of the dam is under high pressure caused by the weight of the water in the reservoir. The energy utilized to turn the generator is gravitational in origin, i.e., a conversion of gravitational energy to electrical energy. The electric power is generated when the magnetic field of the rotating magnetic rotor induces an EMF in the static coil that surrounds the magnetic rotor or, conversely, that rotation of a coil in the magnetic field of a fixed magnet causes an induced EMF in the rotating coil.
The BDS uses gravitational energy, in the form of gravity and buoyancy. Instead of either the water falling in the gravitational field or the fast-flowing water under high pressure from the weight of the water in the reservoir, the BDS uses buoyancy force. In the BDS, a plurality of buoyant magnet capsules are placed in a portion of a fluid-filled area. Because the magnet capsules are buoyant in surrounding fluid, buoyancy force drives the capsules upward in the fluid. As the capsules move upward, the magnetic fields of these magnet capsules induce an EMF in a plurality of coil modules that are situated on the exterior surface of portions of the loop. The size and configuration of the coil modules on the external surface of the loop are dictated by the strength and distribution of the magnetic fields generated by the magnet capsules. The coil modules may be placed on the exterior surface of the liquid-filled portion and/or the empty portion of the loop.
The BDS utilizes a containment loop which contains a buoyancy section, a slide-and-fall section, and a capsule injector. The containment loop ensures that the magnet capsules move in a predetermined path. The buoyancy section is filled with fluid. Typically, this fluid is water. However, other liquids, such as engine oil, may be utilized. Indeed, in certain embodiments, oil may be a preferable liquid due to reduced friction. The magnet capsules rise from a lower portion to an upper portion of the buoyancy section. The momentum of the magnet capsules carries them into the slide-and-fall section. The slide-and-fall section allows gravity to return the capsule from an upper elevation to a lower elevation.
In between the bottom of the buoyancy section and gravitational section, there is a capsule injector. The capsule injector receives a magnet capsule from the low-pressure gravitational section and introduces it into the high-pressure buoyancy section. In a preferred embodiment, the capsule injector operates much like a lock in a canal. There are two gates, an entrance gate on the low pressure side and an exit gate on the high pressure side. When the entrance gate is opened, the weight of the stacked magnet capsules in the capsule waiting portion of the slide-and-fall section will push the next waiting capsule into the capsule injector. Upon entering the capsule injector, a volume of liquid equal to the volume of the capsule is displaced. The displaced liquid may exit the loop via a drainage pipe that is situated off the slide-and-fall section. The displaced liquid may be pumped to the buoyancy section in order to recycle the liquid in the BDS. Once the magnet capsule is in the capsule injector, the entrance gate is closed. Next, the exit gate is opened. The magnet capsule is now subjected to the high pressure buoyancy section. At this point, the magnet capsule will rise from the bottom to the top of the buoyancy section.
The motion of a capsule through the BDS loop generates electric power. A changing magnetic flux passing through a wire loop will induce a current in the loop. Thus, the movement of a magnet capsule through a coil module will induce a current, and generate electric power. The BDS loop operates as a continuous cycle in which the magnet capsules are driven upward via buoyancy force and taken back downward using gravity. Because buoyancy and gravitational forces drive the magnet capsules through the BDS loop, EMF may be generated in either or both of the buoyancy or gravity portions of the BDS loop by placing coil modules surrounding those portions of the BDS loop.
The BDS offers a clean method of generating power. The BDS uses gravity, which includes buoyancy force, to drive magnet capsules through the BDS loop. The only energy consumed in the BDS is through the operation of the capsule injector and, if used, a refill pump for recycling the liquid utilized. Thus, with the appropriate design characteristics, the BDS can be a self-sustaining system.